The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sanvitalia plant, botanically known as Sanvitalia speciosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Wessacomp’.
The new Sanvitalia was discovered by the Inventor in 2002 as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Sanvitalia speciosa cultivar Aztekengold, not patented, in a controlled environment in Südlohn, Germany. Specifically, the claimed plant originated as a cutting from the cultivar ‘Aztekengold’ that exhibited desirable, mutated characteristics. The new Sanvitalia was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its compact plant habit.
Asexual reproduction of the new Sanvitalia by vegetative cuttings was first conducted in Südlohn, Germany in 2002. Asexual reproduction by vegetative cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Sanvitalia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.